Build talk:E/A Assassin's Promise Nuker
I re-arranged the skills Glyph of Sacrifice, Meteor Shower, Assassin's Promise & Mark of Rodgort in the order I normally use them for this build. I'm thinking of re-writing the usage section a bit to suggest: 1) Using a tank to keep enemy warriors clumped into a stationary ball for meteor shower to have full affect. 2) Using Mark of Rodgort after Assassin's Promise as a "cover hex". 3) Making Fireball, Liquid Flame and Glowing Gaze optional skills (I generally use Fireball, Flameburst & Res Signet). If someone disagrees please let me know, otherwise I will have my way with the build page for my favorite ele build :) --Ctran 12:29, 11 May 2007 (CEST) No disagreement, but I usually cast in the order of GoS, MS, MoR, GG, Fireball (alternated with GG until foe near death if necessary), AP, and then MoR again if a cover hex is needed. I find that casting MoR and GG just after casting MS results in a little spike as GG hits about the time of the first hit from MS. Also sets them on fire and recovers some of the energy used to cast MS. For me GoS, MS, MoR, GG, Fire Attunement, AP, and Res Signet/Sunspear Rebirth Sig (except in AB) are all pretty much required skills for this build. Fireball is the optional slot. I swap in Lightbringer's Gaze, Flame Djinn's Haste, GoLE, or some other skill as needed. This build is a total blast to play. The most fun build I've found yet for an ele. Aubee91 22:48, 14 May 2007 (CEST) :I generally don't run Glowing Gaze with this build, but then my attributes are usually set to 11(fire)/10(energy storage)/10(deadly arts) w/ a Superior Fire Rune. I find I usually have near max energy and it's the exhaustion that limits me if I do several combats in quick succession. :There's a comment on the build page that says cast Assassin's promise when your target is at 20% Health. I find that my target is usually dead before I get the spell off if I wait that long. For me it's GoS, MS, AP, MoR, Fireball (half the time the target is dead before the Fireball lands). This is in hard mode so I don't know about the waiting for target to be at 20% health. But I usually run with Heroes/Hench who will concentrate fire on your target. --Ctran 04:50, 16 May 2007 (CEST) works very well for AB. Can't kill other players by a mile (besides the not so smart ones that don't move), can cap shrines extremely fast. –Ichigo724 23:52, 25 July 2007 (CEST) Mindbender is really nice for this build. If you kill fast enough you can keep it up in a fight. Another Variant For general PVE use. Ebon Assassin and Pain inverter have a good synergy, and the sin will distract aggro while you cast GoLE, Meteor Shower etc. Use Assassin's Promise wisely and you should be able to keep several sins alive, particularly against charr, and generally they won't have time to attack you much. GoLE and Aura of Restoration become much more powerful with Assassin's Promise due to the large energy and constant skill use. If you find that you are attracting aggro, use the sin, then step back out of range before casting MS - this will draw you back into range free from attention while you cast it.--Son of Batman 07:01, 19 April 2008 (EDT) How about using searing and tehnai's heat (how do you spell that?) with earthern shackles and mark? The foe won't be able to move out of the shower and heats while burning, which almost guarantees the kill.Boggybania 06:01, 10 October 2008 (EDT) After Testing, This is the Best IMO I have been experimenting with various of the builds listed here and comparing them in the same situations etc (mostly vanquishing and NM&HM EotN primaries), and I have come to the conclusion that this (Fire Magic 16 = 12+3+1, E Storage 9 = 8+1, Deadly Arts = 10) Is the best of the bunch giving astonishing dmg output & excellent energy management. The only drawbacks are the necessity to have a high rank in two of the EotN reputation titles and a lack of self heal. however, I find that the ebon sins are quite effective at distracting foes from attacking me in this build, and that they also serve to hold foes in place to increase the efficacy of teinai's heat and meteor shower. With this build I find I don't need much investment in energy storage as I simply don't use very much - certainly no more than the 69 I have with the above setup and my weapon etc. I was holding items with lots of HCT mods while testing, and found that mindbender and these effectively made glyph of sacrifice redundant, hence it has been removed in favour of GoLE. Over all I find myself feeling unhappily underpowered and the game slow and frustrating if I have any other ele build equipped. It is worth noting that I have used a similar build to this for some time, and will thus probably be a little biased in favour of this build over some of the others as it felt more natural. I did, however, try to be as objective as I know how.--Son of Batman 05:50, 5 August 2008 (EDT) So far using that variation I slaughtered my way through HM, getting Legendary Guard with H&H alone, vanq'ed Cantha, vanq'ed Elona, and slowly......very slowly am vanqing Tyria <_< I personally think this is a better variation that the one hosted on the front page BY FAR. 74.13.114.120 22:00, 19 December 2008 (EST) Hero Well I gave a similar version of this to my hero...to bad, he don't get it; never uses Assassin's Promise >.< 87.177.215.174 04:05, 30 July 2007 (CEST) I use for general PvE. Turns out you don't need any energy management other than Assassin's Promise and Glyph of Lesser Energy. You have to pay pretty close attention and it takes a while to get used to the build, but i get pretty high damage output and pretty good energy management as well. If you find you need a self heal throw on Glyph of Restoration or Aura of Restoration for Sunspear Rebirth Signet but i do fine without them. It's one of the most enjoyable builds i've ever run. Seraphfamily 04:12, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :you have 1337 hero's mine cant use Sunspear Rebirth Sig :( -- Aesthetic 04:41, 23 August 2007 (CEST) ::I meant for me. For heros i obviously give them standard rebirth signet. I should think you would figure that one out...Seraphfamily 18:55, 15 September 2007 (CEST) Finish Him! Helps kill stuff faster, recharge isn't a problem with Promise. Might be a bit heavy on the energy though. Thoughts? [[User:Nyktos|'Nyktos']] (talk · ) 03:51, 19 December 2007 (CET) :I run "Finish Him!" on my elementalist, and it works wonderfully. Especially near the end of battles you can just promise->finish him on most of the remaining foes. I think it should be a variant. 12.175.211.37 13:17, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::Fine on energy if you're using it to finish off enemies.--Rella 03:16, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::I prefer YMALD for snare + knockdown + 80 damage, note; it has no limit, unlike "Finish Him!". Finish him is good and will most likely, finish him, but I really don't like the limit, it pisses me off and I like my freedom when I'm shoutspiking.--Rella 15:07, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Coloneh's Vote I know this isn't the right place to post this. I just have no idea where to post it so here it is. 1.9 vote needs to be removed. It's obviously in the "great" builds so plx remove someone who has that power thx. Oh and feel free to flame about where I should put this it would be nice to know. ;) Wtbursanswtsizzy 00:00, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :The ratings determine the vetting tag, not the other way around. You can always use the Admin noticeboard for vote problems and the like (the link is in your navigation panel on the left as well). –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 00:02, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Took this to The deep tonight it worked awesome, we did it h&h and still kicked ass. But I used a slightly different build than the AoE over time build; I switched out teinai's for pain inverter for more team support and also put in "You Move Like A Dwarf!" instead of deep freeze for help with Kanaxai and the Aspects.--Rella 03:09, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Mine The last 5 skills will kill anything in hardmode, no energy problems. MS->LiquidFlame, As you're casting liquid flame do YMLAD!->Assassin's Promise->Fireball, usually they're dead by the time you can get fireball in... I saw them mention "Finish Him!" up there but I think this works better because it's not limited by the 50% Health limit, so it can aid you in the liquid flame +YMLAD spike. On any squishy in hardmode that's over 200 damage in one second. followed by the meteor shower. Intensity can be swapped with Pain Inverter if you want, in fact I recommend it in Hard Mode, if you want rez take out fireball, slow casting time for a projectile-- it's swappable.--Rella 14:58, 13 June 2008 (EDT) blarg — Skakid 15:03, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Why assassin support :O! Well.. I guess it might ball up foes and act as a temp-tank, but Liquid Flame > Finish Him because of AoE and AoE = Win.--Rella 15:08, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :Actually that'd be pretty kickass to have because of the recharge...idk--Rella 15:10, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::Meh, both have their finer points. I like "Finish Him!" because it's armor-ignoring and gives Deep Wound which is really nice for making sure AP gets off. — Skakid 17:56, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::Also, AP instant recharge makes it pretty nice. With decent nukes, you could be throwing around a lot of DW and such. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:00, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::It's energy intensive as shit though, but I've ran 4 of them before and rolled every mob in literally 5 seconds. — Skakid 18:06, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Take off the attunement and add liquid flame and res signet imo. I run it in HM and just about anywhere, see my Ural's build below for a variant of your Negro Sin--Rella 21:57, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Frozen Flames I was thinking you could subtract Glyph of Sac. for maybe Finish Him, think about it, in reality you'd be losing around.75 seconds due to all that aftercast BS...Iono could someone do the math here? I tried not using it in a vanquish and it seemed to work out fine but I just wanna know if it'll work or how much time you'd really be losing...--Rella 14:29, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :MS+aftercast = 5.00+0.75 = 5.75s :GoS+aftercast+MS(sacced)+aftercast = 1.00+0.75+0.25+0.75 = 2.75 :–[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 15:57, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::Alright that last part helped a lot, can we compare it with Mind Bender + MS? Btw, who deleted the frozen flames variant, it's better in many ways imo. If it's less than or equal to 1 second difference is: Mind Bender + MS vs. GoS+aftercast+MS+aftercast=2.75 then I'll go ahead and start using something like "Finish Him!" instead of glyph of sac, or it could be left as a variant for useful PvE only skills in general, like; Pain Inverter, "Finish Him", "YMLAD!", Ebon Assassin Support, Ebon Ward thing, etc.--Rella 15:46, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::Rapta, who could've guessed, right? Don't baleet plox, AoE over time in PvE is great, especially with a Snare that you're able to spam.--Rella 15:55, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Ok so while under mindbender it's 2.5, I guess it should be fair to add an aftercast which would be .75 according to Ichigo. 3.25, a 1/2 of a second difference to take off glyph of sacrifice, I've already taken it off to replace it with Pain Inverter, but really it's up to anyone. A good ShoutSpike would be nice, to make sure you really get em' with Sin's Promise. Pain Inverter would be nice because it can potentially knock off 1600+ damage with 1 skill in 1 second also acts as a cover hex incase you're up against some faggot monks with hex removal. "YMLAD!" Would be good for +Snare but I don't really think it'd be needed here, especially with the knockdown and deep freeze. Finally, "Finish Him!" would be great because it's just calling for an insta-death on any enemy that's not a boss and below 50% health. I would edit glyph of sac. out but it's really up to the user, before I switched around the order and usage to make sense but I won't take out or add a skill especially since it's already been vetted. Just trying to help, if you read this go ahead and implement one of the mentioned skills above instead of Glyph of Sacrifice. The downside to taking it out is it's more prone to getting interupted; which I think is worth the shoutspike/paininverterspike. If you're with a PUG it might be wise to go ahead and bring rez on mission. I'd like some discussion on this about which PvE skills to bring and if my math was correct, thanks.--Rella 16:21, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::This is really imba, and I'd upload a screen of Master of Damage but they don't count him as a corpse OR it doesn't activate sins promise, the "adjacents" next to him do though, would've worked but they don't respawn fast enough to get the full effect of sins promise.--Rella 16:26, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's a different build, make a different page. — Skakid 16:27, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'm going to move this discussion to the new page, please discuss there. Hope it's not illegal. link: Build:E/A Frozen Flames Nuker--Rella 17:13, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Oups I was rite. If you really wanna know what I said read history --Rella 23:18, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Oh, look, I can stick Deep Freeze and some AoE spells onto a build and it's suddenly different. It doesn't warrant a huge section on this page, or a second page. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 11:58, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Changes I changed up the frozen flames variant a little bit so it makes more sense and took away the 2nd superior rune because it is not needed if you use assassin's promise on other nearby foes for energy management. Also you could do the same for the other one, but it makes more sense with the "frozen flames" one because more nearby and in the area foes are affected. Hope no one minds. If the creator minds go ahead and revert it, but I think how I put it makes more sense.--Rella 16:22, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Moar Changes and Suggestions "By Ural's Hammer!" Is better than Intensity in every aspect. Go with By Ural's hammer if you're going to consider intensity. Here's a Sample Build: prof=E/A name="AP Shoutspike--THE BEST." fir=12+1+3 ene=8+1 dead=10of SacrificeShowerUral's Hammer!"PromiseFlameMove Like a Dwarf!"Him!"Signet/build :If anyone can reduce the size of that template i'd be grateful. Oh yeah, and if you have a suggestion for energy management I'd also be very grateful. Glyphs don't work well, though. The only thing I can come up with is just throwing on AP on a foe while they're low on health. If you need to take out MS and Glyph of sac to give energy management go ahead, with this build you hardly ever use those skills because the mobs are usually dead under 9 seconds; or the effect of MS.--Rella 21:52, 8 August 2008 (EDT) prof=E/A name="Frontline Bomber" ear=12+1+3 ene=8+1 dead=10PromiseUral's Hammer!"AftershockMove Like a Dwarf!"of Lesser EnergyWaveCrystalsSignet/build ::That's hella good, maybe better than the fire version, downsides; frontliner is bad in most cases, especially with an ele's small amount of armor, Glyph of Lesser energy takes a long time to cast for this quick-killing type build. The front-line problem can be solved by switching Ural's Hammer with Kinetic Armor. once again kinetic armor takes a while to cast but can be upkept easily with AP.--Rella 22:14, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Equipment I think something should be added to equipment, at least a concrete staff/wand set, since armor for this build really doesn't matter. Blight 10:45, 29 September 2008 (EDT) EBSoH y is it not in this build? it gives good +dmg to not only u but every1 else in it. so y not?--[[User:IM BLUE!|'IM']][[User talk:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']][[User:IM BLUE!|'Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die']] 14:37, 26 October 2008 (EDT) :I prefer it and use it over By Ural's Hammer, mainly because it also buffs Minion walls if the minions are in it. Also if the foe has 100 or more armor (the 1/2 damage breakpoint) which pretty much all melee do in HM, + damage is better than +25% (MS does 119 damage, 119/2=59.5*1.25=74.375, and 119/2=59.5+15=74.5). EBSoH will also be up nearly all the time, whereas BUH often has a lot of downtime. --Falseprophet 17:06, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Nothing has a lot of downtime in an AP PvE build. Supa balla 03:23, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::I meant that more in general - I would never mainbar either one, but I may use them in certain circumstances. I've been using Elemental Lord lately, but I'd never mainbar that in a build, either (weak heal + weak damage buff + weak e-mgmt all rolled into one). --Falseprophet 15:36, 28 July 2009 (UTC) My Hybrid prof=E/A name="Ebon/AP Hybred" fir=11+1+3 ene=12+1 dead=6Vanguard Sniper SupportBlastStormShowerof SacrificePromiseof RestorationAttunement/build Personal choice for my elemental using AP. Sniper support/Energy Blast is great for finishing off and triggering AP, while AoE wreaks havoc. D.Odious 16:14, 5 May 2009 (UTC) energy problems ive done some working out and it takes 50 energy to cast one meteor shower. you will only be getting back 23 from AP and fire attunment, add in the regeneration you still will only get about 26-28 energy back before its time to recast making the user have to either sit back or wand a target for a few kills to be able to cast again. Is there any other energy gaining skills we can throw in. Seeming as meteor shower and YMLaD is the only damage the build has its not as strong as some other ele builds. i think we should replace it with one of the variants posted in here. :Sign your comments with 4 ~'s and stop being bad. Don't spam ms if you don't need to. Also, ms is 25 not 50. even if you count GoS and AP, its only 35.Supa balla 19:33, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::I hate to be blunt, but I personally think your changes to the main page are why this dropped from Great to Good, and this does have inferior e-management to the original build. YMLAD should not be mainbar'd. By Ural's Hammer should not be mainbar'd. AP is not a "left to right" skill as usage implies. If you don't have at least 3-4 fire skills, don't bother with Fire Attunement, just use glyph of lesser energy on skills other than MS. For reference, this was the original Excellent vetted build before Supa balla's changes: prof=eleme/assas energy=8+1 firema=12+1+3 deadly=10GazeFireballFlameof SacrificeShowerPromiseof RodgortAttunement/build E-management was built in and now is not. I personally think it should be reverted and a variants section (or even builds section) added for PvE based builds, or contain just the core 3 skills (AP,GoS,MS) and everything else be a variant including the original build. Any opinions? I personally run an Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support variant (MoR + Ebon for knockdown + spike). --Falseprophet 15:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm guessing YMLAD has been mainbarred so the build can fuel Discordway (and for a general KD-fest), so really it probably should be in optionals. I think AP, Urals, GoS, MS and Fire Attunement are suitably mainbarred but the other three skills depend greatly on how you want to play the build. If going discordway, the current build is fine. If i were playing this build i'd be tempted to maximize the amount of times I could use MS by taking "finish him!". Alternatively you could just want misc fire nuking with improved recharge times (as you are suggesting, I think) which would involve additional energy management. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun Feya]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'RwrRr']] 16:06, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm... I'm now thinking the minimalist approach may be better. I think the main complaint against the build as it is now on the front page vs the original (even though that was fairly intensive, GG helped) is relatively poor e-management (burn 40 in ~3s and get 15 back from the chain). By Ural's Hammer generally isn't bad, but there are places where something like EBSoH is a better choice (specifically vs heavy armor). Discordway relies on less skills and has significantly less energy issues (burn 30, gain 17), so I don't consider them equivalent. Looking through the builds listed on the talk page, the core skills are really GoS, MS, and Assassin's Promise and only the earth based one uses other skills. --Falseprophet 18:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Uhmmm, your calc.exe is broken to cast meteor shower it's 25 energy Mooter - lol small text 13:38, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Fire Attunement. --Frosty Mc Admin 13:44, 11 August 2009 (UTC) 4 optionals Does not a build make. Mainbar a heat and rodgorts and list optionals--TahiriVeila 13:47, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Due to disparate play styles, I think it is necessary - smiter monks for 600s had to do the same, as well (core Vital Blessing, Life Attunement, Holy Wrath, Retribution + 4 optional). For instance, playing this with Discordway will mainbar YMLAD!, while Sabway likely would not since minion walls make it rather useless. I personally staple EVAS and some other e-management like Elemental Lord to my bar, but a build heavy in shouts like YMLAD! BUH! and Finish Him! would not. --Falseprophet 15:08, 11 August 2009 (UTC) AP Nuking, The way it should be!! Because if your not dealing out 900+ AoE damage, PvE just isn't fun name="epic ap nuker" prof=eleme/assas firema=12+1+3 energy=8+1 deadly=10mindbendershowerbattle standard of honorof lesser energyheatheatpromisehim/build This is what I have come up with playing around with AP nuking. Target a caster group and Cast the chain from 1 to 8 and using your good judgment. It takes a bit of practice to gauge, but its really not so hard.This build does not cause the AI to scatter (in NM and HM) as it keeps foes knocked down when they would normally flee. Plus the KD reduces massive damage....you all know that. MS + Teinais heat + searing heat will deal out 777 (357+210+210) damage to base armor...even if you cut that by half, its still considerable. Add 165 armor ignoring damage from EBSoH, 80 damage and a deep wound from finish him...GG you just dealt and 942 AoE and 1022 damage + a deep wound to a single target...You can also deal decent damage agaisnt high armor targets. to 140 AL you deal out 439 damage (777/4+165+80=439...+deep wound) Worried about getting rupted, just let the others run in and get rupted, then set all hell loose! Once everything is softened up, just pick off the targets with AP and finish him. you should get a few instant kills. Everything should be dead, but you can always recast the chain if the damage is necessary. Combines extremely well with discord necs and calling!!! Lets put AP Nuking back into GREAT! discuss! --Barbalerius II 19:56, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :You know, this can never be in great catagory and I'll tell you why. The base idea behind this build is to spam MS as much as possible to interrupt and kill everything in sight. Unfortunately in doing so you build up a huge amount of exhaustion which ultimately means some downtime. The build has limited effectiveness. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 20:06, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::I beg to differ, but mainly because the main page is a bit misleading - used properly, MS softens the mob and pins down a foe or foes while you and teammates spike down the Promised foe. In general use I've found only one MS is required and it is cast near the start of battle. What you effectively have is a 30s recovery skill (exhaustion recovery time) that can be used at a faster rate if required, much like Obsidian Flame. --Falseprophet 17:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) 4 optionals isn't a build. I suspect that's why this page has fallen to the Good category. As it is the build just looks like you're meant to spam Glyph Sac + MS endlessly, which of course you're not. Can we please clean this up? Here's what I run with discordway: prof=E/A fir=12+1+3 ene=8+1 dead=10PromiseVanguard Assassin SupportHim!"Mindbenderof Lesser Energyof RodgortHeatShower/build Mindbender can be easily maintained. Use GoLE + Mark + Teinai's as a general nuke and to cause the condition needed for Discord. MS in the middle of the mob and they should all start dying. In the meantime take down individual foes with AP + EVAS + Finish Him. 14:32, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :This has already been covered in the previous few headings, along with the reason this will never been in Great. ~ Anyone ever consider... Putting points into earth magic instead of fire? Spamming Eruption instead of Meteor shower will help shutdown Melee without the nasty exhaustion side effect (although at the cost of lower damage), throw in some wards/EBSoH, EVAS and Mindbender for faster casts and you have a decent support character. I have played my elementalist the most out of all my characters and in HM Ele nukers are pretty much dead, the PvE meta has shifted towards armour ignoring damage which this Profession is very short on. Maybe we should add earth magic as a variant or would it be better to create a new page for an earth AP ele? or perhaps my idea will fall on deaf and ears and I just wasted my time writing this. AP,GoL and Eruption are really the only skills that should be stapled to this bar other than that feel free to get creative. oops forgot to sign 01:45, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I use nonfire pve builds in when it suits me, but they generally get voted off the wiki or archived. I personally don't mind anyone adding any variant that uses a powerful, long-recharge skill in place of MS (or in addition to it).--War_Pig5 10:51, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Superior Rune is not optimal Meteor Shower is spectacular for KD but not so much for dmg, So I use a minor fire rune here rather than a superior. Does anyone disagree that the fire spec should be changed to 12+1+1?--War_Pig5 10:42, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Probably a stupid Question But wouldn't spamming meteor shower completely shut you down? Or does AP do something to exhaustion? Maskeus 21:49, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :If you do it constantly, yes it would. However, that's not the purpose of this build. AP recharges all of your skills, just so you know ;D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:51, 14 January 2010 ::Ah, thanks. Just wondering because it seems to emphasize spamming MS and having lots of showers active at once. Maskeus 18:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::You could probably use it twice per mob. If you need to use it more often than that, then something is wrong with your heroes. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:41, 15 January 2010 The fact that this isn't in Great bugs me Because insta-casting AoE KD's and having a discord caller bar at the same time somehow only qualifies as "good"..... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:15, 21 January 2010 :It's probably because lol exhaustion and lack of other hexes. Life Guardian 04:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Because the discordway caller has other hexes? (that's what my heroes are for :D) And the exhaustion is borderline gone between mobs. When I actually play this (lolGW), I tend to shake off the exhaustion between mobs in VQ's and honestly, it's not like you use MS every 10 seconds. You use it on the mob, clean up, move to the next mob, use it again, etc. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:34, 21 January 2010 :::AP, GoS, MS, Shadowstep, Beds of Coal, Inferno, Intensity/by urals hammer, fire attunement. no need for YMLAD for condition . beds of coal synergizes with MS for burning condition . if you want both intensity and by ural's hammer then drop inferno . and this should go into great :) i use this to nuke in AB shrines . --Lusciious 13:35, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::PBAoE is pretty terrible in PvE. You shouldn't be putting 60AR allies on the frontline. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:22, 21 January 2010 ::Exhaustion isn't a problem, you only use it to take out healers and balls.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) should maybe flesh this build out a little more. i cant honestly think what should be mainbarred though. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 16:02, April 15, 2010 (UTC) suggestions remove mark of rodgort and glowing gaze, add in teinai's/searing heat you can add gole if you suck at emage. Seperate bar for E/A Earth/air/Estorage? They all work well, and much better than this, due to the PvE skill spam, as well as the better shutdown. prof=E/A Energy=12+1+3 Deadly=12 Earth=3PromiseMove Like a Dwarf!"Vanguard Assassin SupportHimBlastEruptionof Lesser Energyof Restoration/build prof=E/A Energy=3+1 Deadly=12 Air=12+1+3PromiseMove Like a Dwarf!"Vanguard Assassin SupportHimOrbLightningof Lesser EnergyAttunement/build prof=E/A Energy=3+1 Deadly=12 Earth=12+3+1PromiseMove Like a Dwarf!"Battle Standard of HonorHimEruptionEarthof Lesser EnergyAttunement/build *Air bar has superior Single-target damage. *Earth bar has superior AoE damage. *Energy Storage bar has single-target damage close to the Air bar, while supplying shutdown through Eruption/Maelstrom. All superior to a bar depending on fire spells for damage and a spell that dishes exhaustion for shutdown. Saying that; only three skills change per bar. You should remove all the fire skills and make a ton of optionals. Minion 11:24, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Don't forget Earth Wards. Damage+protection is nice. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus''']] 15:36, 5 October 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. Though in PvE the only ward worth using is Ward of Stability (As you'll most likely be using Aegis anyway).Minion 15:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC)